


Magnet thoughts

by Aislinn01



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislinn01/pseuds/Aislinn01
Summary: It was just like when he was a kid, blood stirred under the skin of the wrist, waiting for him to let it out.He buried his nose in her neck and took a whiff of Judy's scent.Nick remembered the evening at the museum, where he had loosely put his jaws around her neck. That evening he was too busy trying not to laugh, uncover a conspiracy and whatnot. But on nights like these, or maybe especially on nights like these with her curled up against him, his mind went to that night.'This it what it was like to be a predator' he had thought. The thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of the kill.He imagined how her neck would snap with a perfect little crack. It felt good.Like it was meant to be.OR: Nick is sleepless.





	

It was sometime close to midnight, Judy was fast asleep and maybe counting invisible sheep. Nick laid next to her with his muzzle resting on her head and an arm around her body. She felt so fragile. Maybe it was because she was so much smaller than him, because Carrots was anything but fragile. One day he watched in awe as she knocked out an elephant, but she was not only strong in that way. Nick was sure that she was way stronger than he had ever been.

  _-_

It was just like when he was a kid, blood stirred under the skin of the wrist, waiting for him to let it out.

He stroked her body and played with the fur on her thigh. It was almost funny how she was so uncomfortable at the Mystic spring oasis the second day he met her while she did not mind sleeping naked right now. Nick grinned. Oh, how the times have changed...

For a moment he felt the blood in his own wrists.

Did she notice? Carrots was, to contrary belief, not a dumb bunny and Nick thought she saw it every time she studied him. The way he rubbed his wrist whenever he was nervous. Back in his con artist days there was almost nothing that could work on his nerves. There was nothing that could make him drop his facade. _And then there was you._

He buried his nose in her neck and took a whiff of Judy's scent. Bunny, his nose told him.

Nick remembered the evening at the museum, where he had loosely put his jaws around her neck. That evening he was too busy trying not to laugh, uncover a conspiracy and whatnot. But on nights like these, or maybe especially on nights like these with her curled up against him, his mind went to that night.

He felt her heartbeat rise and the blood pump through the carotid in her neck. _This it what it was like to be a predator_ he had thought. The thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of the kill. And how easy it would be to push a little and let one of his teeth find its way into that neck.

**_It felt good._ **

Like it was meant to be, like his teeth and claws were made to corner little bunnies. In his imagination he played out the scenario a dozen times. At least once every time he was awake on a night like this. He imagined how her neck would snap with a perfect little crack and how the pulse in her wrist would slow down and eventually stop. Nick did not want to think those thoughts, yet they lured him in, like Nick was one pole of a magnet and the disturbing thoughts the other.

 -

Dazing away, Nick memorized this evening. Most of the time he was the one falling asleep first while she gave him another kiss, only to wake up later in the night and start thinking. He guessed he landed at the 'thinking' part now. It was like a ritual. The dinner together, the walk back to his apartment, their kisses, her unbuttoning his shirt and him switching off the lights.

They were not the first ones, he heard of tigers and lions, jaguars and hippos, different species's of rodents, but never like him and Judy. Natural enemies should not fall in love. Foxes used to eat rabbits.

The ritual started almost on accident. They had been joking about love of course. And he had been almost 100% sure she wanted him too, yet he never dared to make a move. What if he scared her? No matter how hard he tried, Nick still regarded himself a fox.

Another undercover job, another night in a shady hotel. Since no one suspects a fox and a rabbit to be cops, Bogo had given them quite some undercover operations. The cougar they spied on almost noticed them in the hotel lobby, when Judy pulled his tie to kiss him. Nick thought of how he asked if it was just meant to distract the cougar. She had shaken her head, and that night one of the hotel beds was left unused.

-

It had been a long time since Nick was scared. Of course he had been afraid during work a few times, like when meeting Mr. Big, but not like this. Nothing frightened him more than the imagination of Judy's blood. It was so easy and she smelled so nice. It was only natural that one day things would go wrong. There was a sleeping bunny so close to him, not suspecting anything.

That was what hurt Nick most. Judy did not know any of his. The way she looked at him before the lights turned off... Her eyes showed him so much unspoken trust. He had never been easy to scare nor easy to let out tears, yet now he was genuinely terrified.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> One stupid oneshot. I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
